Halloween Special 4 (FINAL) Methods
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Dark has some fun with the greatest doctor in the whole universe, to celebrate Halloween! (Yaoi, Lemon)


p class="MsoNormal"Dark was thinking about which Halloween character to do next. He was confused… what to do…? Then it hit him. There was one person he was always around… someone he knew better than anyone else, who had helped him out of many, many tight spots… someone he could celebrate this, the greatest day with, the day of Halloween.  
>"Newton…" he nervously asked.<p>

"WHAT!?" Newton replied.  
>"I uhhh… was wondering if you'd like to celebrate Halloween with me." Dark said.<p>

"OF COURSE I SHALL GIVE THE SMALL CHILDREN THE CANDIES PRECISELY!" he roared, polishing his pole.

"No I meant in another way…" the boy said sheepishly.

"WHAT other way!?" Newton asked.  
>Dark crawled over into Newton's lap, making the mad doctor glare at him. "What are you doing…?" he asked.<p>

"Having a little fun…" Dark cuddled up to the man and rubbed his hand across the doctor's face, kissing his cheek and making Newton growl.

"Don't flirt with me… sick man." He hissed, trying to calm down the arousal spiking inside him.

Dark ignored him. Instead he started rubbing his firm ass back and forth on Newton's crotch and watching as he tried to fight the erection slowly poking against Dark's rear.

"Mrr.. grr…" Newton couldn't bring himself to get Dark off, and hated himself for liking the boy's advances.

"Come on Newton… let's celebrate Halloween together… maybe with a little steamy fun before nightfall?"

The mad doctor gritted his teeth, and cursed himself for nodding his head. Slowly, the boy started unbuttoning the madman's coat, eager to feel his torso. Once he got it off, he noticed how ripped his crazy doctor was. He had a very well-defined 6 pack and toned belly.

"Ohhhh… the good doctor is pretty strong I see…?" Dark asked.  
>"It is precise to… work out…" Newton moaned out.<br>The doctor decided it was his turn, so he unzipped Dark's hoodie and pulled it off. What he saw was a lean, strong looking body, it made his throbbing 8 inches rub harder against the boy's rear, which was still hidden beneath his black pants. Newton swallowed his pride and tackled the boy to the ground, causing him to gasp with surprise at the doctor's sudden advancement onto him.

"I am going to do you… sick man. I am going to make you scream…" he growled.

Dark's heart leapt as they attacked each other's clothes. They were both naked after a few seconds, and stared into each other's eyes with a great hunger. Newton's member was gently bumping against Dark's ass and making the dimension traveler moan softly

"D-Dark… are you ready…?" he asked.

"Yes Newton, yes! Fuck me… fuck me hard!" He begged.

Newton prodded a few times before pushing his cock deeply inside of Dark. The adorable moan that the boy made was all he needed to start thrusting his hips. Newton had always viewed sex as for sick people only. The sickness of the need to fuck was something even his pole could not take away. He simply never had bothered to take part in it.  
>Now however… now was different. Newton was a being beyond human, but he was still a man… and men have needs, no matter how deeply repressed. He told himself that as his throbbing cock plowed away at Dark's hot tight insides.<br>Dark in contrast was rather surprised that he was able to seduce Newton. The man had never showed any desire for anything. Person, animal, monster, nothing… he never wanted them. Dark always had thought that he was just celibate, and didn't take part in the pleasure of sex… but having pulled this off… he had a newfound respect and lust for the man currently pounding mercilessly into his ass.

"N-Newton!" F-Faster please!" he yelped, his eyes rolling back as he panted.

"Y-Yes! I will… p-precisely!" he answered, going deeper and faster into his partner.

There was an incredibly strong feeling growing in Newton's member. It was a tingling, wonderful feeling that made a deep manly moan grow out of his throat. This feeling was absolutely incredible… it made his entire body go faster, eager to feel it grow.  
>Dark similarly was feeling the incredible pleasure welling up inside him, the need to cum all over himself and Newton, and he moaned in an excitement as it got closer.<p>

"A-Ah yeah! N-Newton I w-wont be able… to… H-HOLD IT IN!" he roared, gripping the doctor around his muscular back.

"A-AH YES! I FEEL IT GROWING… I-ITS SUCH A PRECISE METHOD!" Newton gasped.

With a scream of each-others names, they came at the exact same time, Newton's cock emptying his hot seed into the boy with a loud roar. Dark lost his control as well, his member staining their bellies and chests as his cum load splattered all over.  
>After about thirty seconds of lying there and gasping for breath, Newton dropped down alongside Dark and watched as the boy's chest heaved and his body shuddered. He noticed the cum covering his chest, and Dark's.<p>

"D-Dark…" he moaned out.

"What…?" he asked.

"Lick y-your cum off me…" he ordered.

"Fine… but you do the same for me."

"Gaaahhh… fine…"

Newton sighed as he felt Dark's warm tongue licking the cum away, moaning as he cleaned him off. Then he turned over to Dark and began to lick off Dark's seed. Slowly he would drag his tongue up and down the boy's smooth skin. It tasted… strange, but not bad. He carefully cleaned him off, then brought his face up to Dark's, making him blush.  
>He cupped the boy's soft face in his hands and kissed him. Dark's eyes widened as he kissed back, a small moan coming from deep within him as he sighed in bliss. The taste of cum and saliva was so erotic, and he enjoyed it.<br>After a few minutes, they separated and Newton blushed slightly.

"That was really nice Dark… happy Halloween. Shall we start scaring PRECISELY!?"

"We sure will! Lets go!" he took the doctor's hand and dragged him through a portal to the real world.


End file.
